XO
by Red-LiesChan
Summary: Porque las primeras veces de cualquier pareja normal; tenían que ser amorosas y "mágicas",...lamentablemente ellos no eran una pareja normal. Aunque eso era algo bueno ¿No?, porque sin duda sus primeras veces fueron mil veces más mágicas y especiales que las de cualquier pareja normal" SasuNaru, Yaoi One-Shot!


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto, **no me pertenece** es de Kishimoto-san, al cual maldeciré hasta la muerte si me mata a Sasuke o deja a Naru con Hinata ¡QUE HORROR! T.T

**XxX-** cambio de escena

_**Significado del título:**_ Lo nombre XO, porque en US se significa "Besos y Abrazos" por sí no entendían. :3 Ya que yo no sabía que significaba haha, por cierto la idea del nombre me lo dio la nueva canción de Beyonce con el mismo nombre. ^^

…

* * *

**XO**

**Capitulo único:** Besos, insultos y ¿Amor?

…

_**Primer encuentro: **_

Odiaba ir a ese parque, de verdad lo odiaba. Solo había niños tontos corriendo por todo el lugar, sacándose mocos y comiendo arena…literalmente. Era molesto.

Él era un genio. Un Uchiha, lo mejor de lo mejor, no debería de estar ahí. Pero, como era un antisocial declarado su madre estaba algo preocupada por él, así que le ordeno a su grandísimo y "gran" aniki, que todos los viernes…

Absolutamente **todos**, lo llevara a dar un paseo al hermoso parque de Konoha, a lo que claro él no estaba muy feliz con eso. Y mucho menos cuando esas estúpidas y molestas niñas lo molestaban, bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos. Ante la divertida mirada de Itachi, el cual estaba sentando tranquilamente en una de las bancas del parque…

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo aun más notorio su enfado.

-¿No vas a ir a jugar con los demás niños, Sasu-chan?-le pregunto su aniki, y por un segundo sintió como si Itachi estuviese disfrutando de su desgracia. El muy bastardo…

-No. Yo ya no soy un niño.- Itachi rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su otouto, y volvió su vista al libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo.

-Entonces ve a dar una vuelta por el parque. O le diré a Oka-san que no le obedeciste y que te deje sin tus tomates.

¡Maldito Itachi!, amenazarlo con sus preciados tomates era caer bajo. Pero algún día se vengaría,…sehh ya luego cambiaria su shampo por algún tinte verde, así le arruinaría su cabello perfecto…

Sonrió con prepotencia ante sus pensamientos, y con una clara muestra de molestia se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de su hermano mayor. ¿Qué demonios quería Itachi que viera en ese aburrido parque? Las estúpidos aves en el cielo seguramente…

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y arriesgarse a quedarse sin su comida favorita por una semana, cuando unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos. Pestaño varias veces confundido, caminando hacía la fuente de esos gritos…

Y ahora que lo notaba. Esos gritos eran bastante chillones, solo había una persona que tenía esa voz tan molesta, la única que podía hacer que le diese el ataque de migraña más malditamente molesto del mundo, y esa era: Haruno Sakura…

Formo una mueca de molestia al ver que sus sospechas eran acertadas, ahí estaba la peli rosa con una chica de su misma edad de cabello rubio. Y unos tres chicos que él desconocía, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el pequeño rubio agachado en el terroso piso del parque.

No podía mirar su rostro, pero sí podía ver que estaba herido. Frunció aun más el ceño, al ver como Sakura se acercaba a él y lo señalaba; haciendo por un momento que el chico temblara de pies a cabeza…

-¡Eres un monstruo!-mierda, ahí estaba esa molesta voz. Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, nadie quiere ser tu amigo!

Sasuke poso su mirada en el rubio, el cual se ponía de pie y en ese momento pudo ver su rostro. Lo miro por largo tiempo, tal y como si el tiempo no estuviera pasando. Rubio, moreno, unos grandes y, en ese momento, tristes ojos azules repletos de lágrimas y no dejando de lado las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas…

Se sentía raro. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, camino rápidamente hacía donde estaban todos y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de darle una cachetada al rubio en la mejilla. Fue él el que detuvo el golpe, dejando a todos con la boca literalmente abierta…

-¿S-asuke-kun?-tartamudeo Sakura, con sus enormes ojos jade abiertos a más no poder. Ino a su lado chillo como una loca y se acerco a él, siendo detenida silenciosamente por una mirada de "Vete o sufrirás"

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Sakura?

La pequeña niña se mordió su labio inferior con vehemencia, bajando su mirada un poco. Hasta que una idea llego a alumbrar su cabeza, tal vez si ella le contaba a Sasuke el porqué estaba tratando mal a Naruto, este les ayudaría. ¡E incluso luego se le declararía!

Sonrió enormemente, y miro al Uchiha con inocencia fingida.

-Sasuke-kun es que él es un niño muy raro, mira esas extrañas marcas en su rostro. ¡Es un monstruo!-dijo la peli rosa señalando el rostro del kitsune, el cual las tapo lo más rápido posible. Tratando de que Sasuke no las mirase…

No quería que el chico que lo había salvado también lo odiara. Sasuke miro al rubio por largo rato, haciendo que este bajara la mirada con tristeza. Ese pelinegro lo iba a rechazar al igual que todos los demás chicos…

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke sonrió de lado y miro a Sakura a los ojos.

-Yo no le veo nada raro. Es más, a mi me gustan sus marcas.

Eso había dejado a todos en shock, sin duda. Naruto no lo podía creer, al fin había una persona que no lo miraba como un fenómeno por sus marcas de nacimiento, sonrió enormemente y casi se pone a llorar de no ser por el grito que pego Sakura. La cual lo miraba con odio puro…

¿Por qué Sakura lo miraba así?, él no había hecho nada malo ¿Verdad?

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, y le tendió la mano al rubio frente a él. Ante la aun incrédula mirada de todos ahí. El kitsune sonrió a más no poder, y la acepto con entusiasmo.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Namikaze Naruto, ttebayo!

Sí, sin duda la primera vez que conoció a su dolor de cabeza Uzumaki, era un día que nunca iba a olvidar.

**XxX**

_**Primer beso: **_

Era un imbécil. Era un completo cabeza hueca, miro a Naruto con todo el odio contenido en sus, ahora, blancos nudillos. El kitsune se limpió el pequeño hilito de sangre; que salía de su labio inferior, y le devolvió la mirada al Uchiha…

Los dos se quedaron largo rato en silencio, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de los alumnos que en ese momento estaban en receso, el pelinegro se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Tratando de no parecer débil ante ese individuo ante él…

Pero es que Naruto lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Eres un completo imbécil, dobe…

-¡Vete a la mierda teme, no me culpes por no saber la razón de tus malditos cambios de humor!, !Hasta parece que estás en tu maldito periodo¡-grito el rubio, con enojo. Sasuke lo aniquilo con la mirada. Mientras un tik nervioso se colocaba en su ceja izquierda…

Ese maldito rubio idiota.

-¡Cállate uzuratonkachi!, ¡Tú ya deberías de saber porque estoy tan molesto!-contesto el pelinegro, acercándose a zancadas hasta el rubio; y así tomarlo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No soy adivino imbécil, no entiendo porque cambiaste tanto conmigo desde que Hinata es mi novia!

Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante esa declaración, y aumento la fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de la camiseta del rubio. Naruto era un tonto, ¿Qué acaso no podía ver que estaba muriéndose de los celos solo de verlo besuqueándose con esa ridícula Hyuga?, él era un Uchiha se supone que no debía de tener esos estúpidos sentimientos…

Pero los tenía. Y la detestaba, detestaba que se le acercara tanto a Naruto, odiaba que lo besara, odiaba que lo tomara de la mano. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa Hyuga, ella solo estaba a alejando a Naruto de él…

Si era sincero nunca pensó que terminaría enamorado de Naruto, pero lo estaba, y era un Uchiha. Esa molesta; ojos de cloro no se lo quitaría, miro al kitsune fijamente a los ojos y le planto un brusco beso. Naruto se removió entre sus brazos; totalmente atónico, y ante eso Sasuke mordió uno de sus labios levemente haciéndolo abrir la boca para así introducir su hambrienta lengua en esa húmeda cavidad…

Cada lugar de esa boca lo mordió, saboreo y sintió, y aun quería más, quería sentirlo aun más cerca de él. Fue por eso que lo pego a la pared del aula en la que estaban, y ya ahí sus manos traviesas pudieron introducirse bajo esa blanca camiseta. Acariciando todo a su paso, y memorizando cada pectoral y musculo del kitsune...

Naruto ya hacía mucho que le correspondía, con la misma pasión y entrega. Tenía sus manos acariciando esa espesa y suave cabellera negra azulada, y su boca seguía el ritmo de la de su acompañante. Se estaban quedando sin aire…

Maldito oxigeno. Los dos se separaron solo unos milímetros del otro, y Sasuke pasó su lengua lentamente en el mentón del kitsune; limpiando así un pequeño hilo de saliva, Naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No me vas a dar otro?-pregunto el rubio, con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y asintió, acercándose para volver a saborear ese maldito néctar de los dioses. Sin duda a veces era bueno hacer una locura, y esperar a que luego todo saliera bien…

**XxX**

_**Primera "cita":**_

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse en ese momento, nunca hubiese pensado que su; ahora dobe, fuese tan orgulloso. Miro con una sonrisa de lado, como Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y formaba un puchero bastante tierno a la vista de él.

Suspiro resignadamente, tomando los tiquetes que le había pedido a la mujer en la casetilla.

-Vamos dobe, quita esa cara. Tampoco es para tanto.-dijo despreocupadamente el Uchiha, mirando cual era el número de asientos que le tocaba a los dos.

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada, y un tik nervioso ataco su ceja izquierda. Ese maldito Uchiha bastardo no entendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho…

-¿! Qué no es para tanto ¡?-exclamó el kitsune casi entrando en histeria- ¡Fuiste a pedirle a mi Oto-san permiso para que tuviéramos una maldita cita, Sasuke! ¡Yo no soy una maldita chica a la que le vas a quitar el virgo, ttebayo!

El pelinegro río bajamente, y tomo a Naruto de los hombros, el cual aun estaba con los nervios de punta a causa de todo eso.

-Tú sabes bien como es Minato-san, si hubiésemos venido sin que él supiera. Ahora estaría buscándote como un loco, y a mí seguramente me castraría. Y yo no he dicho que tú seas una chica, dobe.

Naruto bufo con molestia y suspiro rendidamente. Sasuke tenía razón, después de todo su padre lo sobreprotegía demasiado. Pero aun así eso no evitaba que se enfadara…

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que el Uchiha estaba disfrutando bastante con todo eso, y esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Sasuke se lo confirmaba. El muy bastardo…

Algún día se vengaría de él. Seh, de eso estaba seguro…

-Tks, eres un maldito bastardo manipulador, ttebayo…-susurro Naruto bajamente, esta vez sonriendo de lado. Sasuke sonrió prepotentemente y tomo al chico de la mano. Para así los dos entrar al fin a ver la película que habían escogido…

La cual era el Hombre Araña, la película favorita del Uzumaki.

Naruto miro como dos chicos estaban sentados tras ellos, totalmente pegados uno al otro; esperando solamente que las luces se apagaran, para comenzar a comerse la boca. Él y Sasuke nunca habían hecho eso,…aunque no le molestaría. Se sonrojo violentamente ante sus pensamientos y se sentó al lado de su koi.

La película comenzó y todas las miradas se posaron en la gran pantalla frente a ellos, miro disimuladamente a Sasuke a su lado. El cual estaba totalmente concentrado en la película, nunca pensó que terminaría en una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo…

Los dos eran tan diferentes, que a veces las personas se preguntaban cómo aun no se habían matado mutuamente. Sonrió tiernamente al sentir como el Uchiha entrelazaba su mano con la suya, acercándolo más a sí.

Lo miro por largo tiempo, mirando cada pequeño gesto que este hacía. Fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba, alzaba una ceja cuando algo le parecía muy estúpido y sonreía de lado cuando algo salía tal y como él quería…

Lo conocía tan bien que incluso se sorprendía a veces. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la boca de Sasuke pegar con su frente, en un suave beso que lo dejo confundido. Se quedaron mirando largo rato, para luego sonreír con tranquilidad…

Tal vez no era tan malo que los dos fuesen tan diferentes, tal vez no fuese extraño que los dos se sintiesen tan bien estando juntos. Y tal vez, no era tan malo tener una "cita" con su teme…

_**Primera vez:**_

Tenían que detenerse. Él sabía que eso era lo mejor, sin embargo, era tan difícil. Atrajo la boca del pelinegro a la suya, y lo beso con vehemencia, casi como si lo fuese a perder en cualquier momento.

Cada leve roce de sus torsos desnudos, cada pequeña caricia, cada pequeño mordisco, cada beso y hasta el maldito peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre él, lo estaban volviendo loco. Era como si cada uno de ellos; le estuviese robando un pequeño suspiro, y lo estuviesen dejando sin aire. Rodeo al Uchiha con sus piernas, para así poder sentir la abultada excitación del alvino pegar con la suya…

Haciendo que los dos soltaran un silencioso suspiro, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y entre abrir su boca levemente, al sentir como Sasuke se movía lentamente. Frotando así su miembro con el contrario, esa maldita danza lo estaba volviendo loco…

-Mmmhh…ahhh…

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos momentos, concentrado por completo en el movimiento de sus caderas; dándoles a los dos unas sensaciones inimaginables, podía sentir como el propio miembro del rubio pegaba con el suyo. Hacía que soltara pequeños y ahogados gemidos de placer, Naruto lo tenía fuertemente tomado de los hombros; podía incluso sentir las uñas del kitsune haciéndole un poco de daño, y eso lo tenía sin cuidado…

En ese momento solo quería concentrarse en él, únicamente en él. La razón para vivir más importante de su vida en ese momento.

Miro el sonrojado y extasiado rostro de Naruto bajo él; con las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro y perdiéndose en su cuello, sonrió de lado y se acerco a él. Para así morderlo y besarlo, el rubio le acarició la espalda lentamente; pasando hacía sus hombros y torso. Haciendo que el calor subiese aun más en su cuerpo…

No deberían de estar haciendo eso. Y mucho menos en ese lugar, pero, no creía que se pudiese detener en ese momento.

Acelero el movimiento de sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Naruto y lo sintió temblar levemente soltando un pequeño gemido de excitación. Él le siguió al sentir como sus pantalones se mojaban por el orgasmo que los había atacado a los dos…

-Mmmhh…

-Ahhh…-gimió Naruto, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba un poco ante el reciente orgasmo. Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Sasuke pegar en su cuello, era maravilloso…

El rubio acerco su boca a la suya y comenzó un hambriento beso. Mordió el labio inferior de Naruto con necesidad, metiendo su lengua en esa boca que tanto le gustaba, el rubio le correspondía con la misma pasión, el oxigeno no importaba mucho ahora. Estaba decidió a respirar en medio del beso; si era posible, para no separarse de esa boca al menos por una hora, sin embargo, el kitsune lo separo un poco de él y lo miro directo a los ojos…

Sus pupilas estaban dilatas por la excitación, y eso solo hizo que el bulto en su entrepierna creciera aun más.

-Sa-suke…, debemo-s para-r…-trato de decir Naruto, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada, y poso una mano en la mejilla del kitsune.

-¿Y porque?

El Uzumaki formo un puchero en su rostro, y miro con molestia al Uchiha sobre él. Sasuke sin duda era todo un teme.

-¡Porque, primero: nos escapamos del Instituto, segundo: estamos en tu auto y tercero: cualquier persona nos podría ver, ttebayo!

Sasuke rodo los ojos y le bajo los pantalones a Naruto rápidamente, haciendo que este lo mirara con sorpresa. Sorpresa que luego se convirtió en un gran sonrojo, al ver como Sasuke se apresuraba a quedar solo con unos ajustados bóxers negros…

Mierda, ese bastardo lo estaba provocando…

-No nos escapamos del Instituto dobe, tú estabas "enfermo" y yo como buen novio que soy te acompañe a tu hogar. No tiene nada de malo que estemos en mi auto, es lo suficientemente espacioso como para seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo y por último nadie está en el estacionamiento a esta hora. Así que tranquilo y disfruta…

Todos los reclamos de Naruto fueron acallados al sentir como Sasuke metía su miembro en su boca, haciendo que se mordiera uno de sus labios para no gemir tan altamente. Podía sentir todo, la lengua de Sasuke bajar y subir por toda su hombría, presionando e incluso mordiéndola un poco…

-¡Mmmp…S-asu…!-exclamó completamente extasiado, sintiendo como el pelinegro aceleraba la velocidad de su boca. Subió un poco su cintura para así tener más contacto con esa maldita boca que lo estaba llevando al mismo cielo…-¡Te-me… y-o…ahhh m-e…!

Sasuke cerré los ojos y dándole una última lamida a la hombría de su koi, miro con orgullo como Naruto se venía. Mojándolo un poco a él, sonrió de lado y se acerco a la boca del rubio para atraparla en un dulce y lento beso.

Era increíble como lo necesitaba. Naruto pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, y así profundizo aun más el beso. Los dos se separaron un poco; dejando un hilito de saliva en medio de los dos, Sasuke deposito un pequeño beso en la boca del kitsune…

Para luego llevar dos de sus dedos a su boca, estaba a punto de introducirlos en su dobe. Cuando Naruto se sentó rápidamente en el asiento de su auto, dejándolo confundido.

-¿¡Qu-e haces teme!? ¡Yo no voy a ser la chica, ttebayo!-grito Naruto más rojo que un farol Chino, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con molestia.

-No vas a ser la chica dobe, pero tú vas a ser el que recibe esta vez. Después de todo es nuestra primera vez.- Sasuke lo miro fija y seriamente, no dejando un "no" como opción de respuesta…

-"Claaro" ¡Y mi trasero le va a servir de prueba a tu maldita polla! ¿¡No!?-reprocho el kitsune de brazos cruzados, Sasuke lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-Vamos dobe no seas así, confía en mí.-el rubio lo miro por largo tiempo, para luego suspirar hondamente y acostarse de nuevo en el asiento del auto del Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió de lado y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Te amo baka.-confeso Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, Naruto sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y miro hacía un lado totalmente sonrojado. Estuvo a punto de contestarle al pelinegro, cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Sasuke se metía en su trasero…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomo al Uchiha de los hombros fuertemente, mierda eso dolía bastante. Sasuke comenzó a mover el intruso dentro de su koi, y cuando el rubio estuvo listo metió el segundo dedo. Y esta vez Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer…

-Muy bien, comencemos.-susurro bajamente, abriendo bien las piernas de Naruto. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, y cuando el rubio asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue cuando entro, Naruto se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza; sintiendo una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer, quería…

Quería sentir a Sasuke más profundamente. Era una necesidad muy grande en ese momento, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del kitsune. Consiguiendo que los dos soltaran pequeños gemidos llenos de placer…

-¡Ahhhg…!-Naruto rodeo la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, haciendo que este llegara aun más profundo dentro de él. Sasuke llegaba cada vez más dentro de él, era demasiado para él…

Todo lo que sentía. Sentía como si todo el aire se evaporara de sus pulmones, tenía la visión borrosa y solo escuchaba el lejano sonido de la radio del auto de Sasuke encendida. Gimió sonoramente cuando el Uchiha logro tocar un punto dentro de él; que inmediatamente lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, miro a Sasuke el cual estaba con una; pequeña, pero clara mueca de placer en su rostro, y hablo…

-…Ot-ra v-ez…ahí…-trato de decirle, tartamudeando un poco. El pelinegro entendió, y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba dando en ese punto exacto.

-¡Mmmp!- Por kami-sama, seguramente ya estaba muerto y había llego al cielo. Todo lo que Sasuke le hacía sentir era completamente maravilloso, los dos gemían casi al mismo tiempo. Y cuando Sasuke sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto bajo él; temblaba un poco, acelero las embestidas y los dos por fin consiguieron llegar al clímax por completo…

Se dejo caer sobre el rubio, sintiendo como su entrepierna estaba totalmente mojada. Los dos trataban de volver a tomar el oxigeno que tantos besos y caricias les habían arrebatado, Naruto miro con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro como Sasuke acercaba su rostro al de él. Con los ojos cerrados…

Tomo al Uchiha del rostro y lo beso lentamente, sin prisas, sin brusquedad. Los dos totalmente concentrados en ese tierno beso, en el cual trataban de decirle al otro cuán importante eran para el contrario.

-Te amo demasiado, idiota.-confeso el Uchiha, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de un sonriente Naruto. El cual deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en la boca del contrario.

-Y yo a ti bastardo.

Terminaron haciendo el amor en el auto de Sasuke, pues sí, pero fue uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida. Y no se arrepentían de nada…, bueno, tal vez solo del maldito dolor de trasero que tuvo por una semana…

**XxX**

_**Primera separación: **_

Mikoto se consideraba una buena madre. Era atenta, cariñosa y siempre había sabido inculcar los buenos modales a sus hijos. Después de todo eran sus bebés, y los conocía mejor que nadie. Era por eso que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento…

Sasuke. Su orgulloso y serio hijo menor, estaba tirado en la alfombra de la sala, con su brazo tapando sus ojos, su cabello totalmente desordenado, su celular en su oído –seguramente llamando a alguien- y claro su rostro totalmente demacrado.

Algo malo estaba pasándole, y algo muy malo como para que dejara de lado su costumbre; de estar siempre perfecto en todo momento, la Uchiha suspiro preocupada y se acerco lentamente a su hijo…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al pelinegro la causa de su estado, cuando Sasuke hablo. Pero, precisamente no a ella…

-…Tks yo no hice eso Sakura…-lo escucho decir con su voz con poco molesta…-Ya lo sé, pero yo nunca besaría a esa loca. Sabes bien que yo no soy así.

¿Besar?, alzo una ceja confundida. Y miro como Sasuke maldecía por lo bajo, al parecer Sakura le había dicho algo que no le había gustado.

-Sí pero no tenía esas intenciones, que Karin haya pensado otra cosa no es mi culpa.

Karin…, ella había escuchado ese nombre antes. Claro, era de la chica pelirroja que acosaba a su pequeño hijo, frunció el ceño como una madre celosa y se cruzo de brazos. Ojala no sea lo que estaba pensando, porque si Sasuke había herido a Naruto, tendrían a un Minato sicópata muy pronto por la casa…

Y ella no podría calmar la furia de su amigo de la infancia. Sin duda era un mal día para que Itachi no estuviera en casa.

-Trata de hablar con él ¿Sí?...-escucho decir a Sasuke, esta vez con una voz nerviosa y algo triste. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.- Dile que no sea tan dobe, y que saque esas ideas estúpidas de su cabeza. Bien, adiós…

Apenas y Sasuke había cortado la llamada con la chica de rosa, Mikoto se aclaro un poco la garganta haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar. Y por ende haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos a más no poder; totalmente sorprendido, la pelinegra miro divertida como el Uchiha se enderezaba. Mirándola con un poco de vergüenza…

-Oka-san, perdóname por todo el desorden. Comenzare a ordenar todo.-dijo Sasuke rápidamente, siendo detenido por la cálida y pequeña mano de su madre; cerrándose en su brazo izquierdo, y jalándolo hacía el sofá del lugar…

La miro confundido, y la Uchiha guardo silencio unos momentos. Pensando cual sería la manera correcta de empezar esa conversación, tomo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Sasu-chan, dime ¿Qué paso con Naruto-kun?

El pelinegro la miro totalmente sorprendido; quedando por un segundo totalmente callado, para luego bajar la cabeza tristemente. Preocupando aun más a su madre, sin duda ella nunca había visto que alguien pudiese causar esas emociones en Sasuke; tal y como Naruto hacía, era por eso que ella estaba segura que esos dos eran el uno para el otro…

Aunque fueran como el Sol y la Luna.

-Él… malinterpreto una escena entre Karin y yo. Ella quiso besarme cuando me entrego mi regalo de cumpleaños, pero yo la detuve y le dije…-el azabache guardo silencio unos momentos, y Mikoto pudo notar como sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve tono rojo.-Le dije que amaba a Naruto. Ella me abrazo y yo acepte solo por cortesía, y cuando se estaba separando de mí el dobe llego y ella me beso, solamente para que él lo viese.

La Uchiha frunció el ceño con indignación, esa chica era una muy mala persona. Ya luego hablaría con sus padres…

-Oka-san, yo…no lo quiero perder, tu sabes que yo…-apretó la mano de Sasuke levemente, tratando de darle más confianza. El pelinegro la miro con agradecimiento, y suspiro.-Lo amo demasiado, y no quiero perder a ese uzuratonkachi por algo tan tonto.

Sonrió tiernamente; sin poder evitar abrazar a su "bebé" fuertemente, sin duda Naruto era alguien muy importante en la vida de Sasuke. Ella no se había equivocado al pensar que los dos se complementaban, tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo miro fijamente…

-Sasu-chan, ve y habla con él. Estoy segura de que te va a creer.

-Él no quiere que me le acerque.-susurro el Uchiha bajamente, incluso pudo notar como su voz temblaba un poco…

-Pero tú nunca le has hecho caso a Naruto-kun ¿No?, así que ve a donde él y dile todo lo que me dijiste a mí, él entenderá.

Sasuke miro por largo rato a su madre, sus negros ojos estaban llenos de confianza y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sonrió sinceramente y asintió decidido, ese dobe le tendría que creer o lo besaría hasta que lo hiciese.

Se puso de pie lentamente, y le dio un tierno beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Gracias Oka-san.-termino de decir el pelinegro, tomando su chaqueta negra rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación.

Mikoto suspiro resignada, rogándole a Kami-sama porque todo saliese bien. Aunque…, si su Sasuke estaba en ese estado… ¿Cómo estaría Naruto entonces?, solo esperaba que Kushina pudiera convencer a su hijo de hablar con Sasuke…

O si no se quedaría sin un hijo menos a causa de Minato. Que Kami-sama ayudase a Sasuke.

**XO**

Decir que estaba preocupada sería mentir, simplemente no podía hacer que Naruto dejara de llorar y maldecir a un Uchiha en especifico. Y eso solo estaba haciendo que se preocupara aun más, y claro los gritos de Minato maldiciendo a Sasuke por hacer llorar a la luz de sus ojos; no ayudaban mucho…

Una vena gigante se poso en su frente; al escuchar como su marido inventaba uno y mil planes para castrar al Uchiha, en una manera no muy sutil. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia.

-¡Ya basta los dos, ttebane!-exclamó dándoles dos buenos golpes a sus soles en la cabeza, los amaba, pero algunas veces –**casi siempre**- la volvían loca…

-¡Auch, Oka-san!

-¡Kushina!

La peli roja los fulmino con la mirada, y los dos la miraron temblando de pies a cabeza. Suspiro resignada, y se masajeo la nuca levemente. Si seguían en esa situación le saldrían canas de la frustración, y pobre de Minato si aparecían…

Estaba a punto de darle la reprimenda del año a los dos, cuando el timbre de la mansión se dejo escuchar. Haciendo que los tres miraran a la puerta con expresiones muy distintas, Naruto la mirada con sus ojos llorosos; pero con un leve brillo de esperanza en ellos, Minato la miraba con odio puro; a punto de correr hacía ella y tirarla abajo con una patada al estilo Bruce Lee, y Kushina la miraba confundida…

-¡Debe ser ese Uchiha pervertido, lo matare!-exclamó el Namikaze con cara de sicópata, Kushina lo miro despectivamente. Mandándolo al piso de un certero puñetazo.

-¡NO! ¡Tú te quedas aquí, y juro por Kami-sama que si intentas hacer algo; dormirás un año en el patio con Kurama-chan, ttebane!

Naruto miro como su madre caminaba hacía la entrada de su hogar, y mordiéndose su labio inferior levemente; se puso de pie y camino tras ella, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y eso solo hacía que se enfadara más. Por un lado quería mandar a Sasuke a la mierda de una manera no muy sutil, y por otra quería una explicación por parte del Uchiha…

Sakura lo había llamado diciéndole que Sasuke no había besado a Karin intencionalmente, y que la peli roja lo había besado solo para tratar de separarlos. Por un lado eso era bastante creíble, ya que Karin estaba loca por Sasuke. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que le doliera menos…

-Naru-chan…-subió su mirada al escuchar la suave voz de su madre llamarlo, y no pudo evitar mirarla con algo de nervios. La peli roja sonrió de lado y lo tomo de la mano.-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante lo dicho por su madre, frunció el ceño algo indeciso. Tenía que hacerlo, no perdía nada con escuchar al idiota de su ex novio. Miro a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa y abrió la puerta de su hogar…

Ya era bastante incomodo sentir la mirada de Sasuke fija en él, se cruzo de brazos y trato de mostrar un semblante serio. El Uchiha dio dos pasos tratando de acercarse a él, y haciendo que él retrocediera dos…

Mierda. Si Sasuke se acercaba, él no podría pensar con claridad. ¡No, idiotez MADE IN SASUKE aléjate!

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-pregunto mirando al azabache fijamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento; lo tomo de los hombros y lo pego contra la pared, quedando el rostro de ambos tan cerca; que sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire. Naruto lo miro profundamente, esperando pacientemente a que el Uchiha decidiese tomar la palabra…

-Yo no te engañe con Karin, dobe. Fue ella la que me beso, tienes que creerme.-susurro el alvino bajamente, el kitsune lo miro por largo rato, mirando el semblante preocupado de su ex novio. Sasuke no estaba mintiéndole, él se dio cuenta de eso desde que había salido de su casa…

Uchiha Sasuke no lo hubiese ido a buscar hasta su casa, con el cabello totalmente revuelto, su rostro más pálido de lo normal y esa clara muestra de preocupación en su rostro, si no fuese porque de verdad le importaba. Lo conocía muy bien para saber cuándo mentía y cuando decía la verdad…

Sonrió abiertamente, tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos. Dejándolo completamente confundido.

-Lo sé teme.-eso fue todo lo que Sasuke escucho, antes de sentir los tibios y húmedos labios de Naruto tocar los suyos; nublando así todo pensamiento que tuviese, lo tomo fuertemente del cuello y profundizo el beso.

Los dos sonriendo en medio del beso.

Tal vez aun le tuviera algo de resentimiento a su teme por besar a la bruja loca, sin embargo, tal vez si le daba una laaarga sesión de besos y abrazos lo podría perdonar aunque sea un poquito…

Después de todo, ese bastardo Uchiha también tenía que sufrir un rato, ¿No?

**XxX**

_**Primer departamento:**_

Sonrió abiertamente al mirar lo espacioso que era su nuevo departamento, mentiría si dijese que no estaba emocionado y feliz. Porque lo estaba y bastante, al fin compartiría un hogar con la persona que más amaba. Porque síp…

Por más difícil e irreal que sonara, Sasuke y él aun estaban juntos, tenía seis años de estar juntos, algo que muchos no creyeron que llegaría a pasar. Ya que según ellos, Sasuke y él no podrían convivir ni siquiera un mes juntos. Y lo curioso fue que no duraron un mes juntos, si no casi seis años. Eso solo lo llenaba de orgullo…

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia por eso…

-Muy bien, aquí estamos dobe. Después que todo lo que pasamos, he logrado aguantar tu extraña idiotez crónica y sigo vivo.-dijo divertido Sasuke, Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y formo un puchero en su rostro…

-Y yo he podido aguantar tu enorme ego, y tus arranques de sicópata arrogante.- respondió el kitsune, sonriendo con burla. El pelinegro suspiro bajamente y también sonrió…

-Idiota.

-Imbécil.

-Uzuratonkachi

-¡Capullo!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

Los dos sonrieron divertidos ante su extraña forma de demostrase amor, para luego fundirse en un lento y profundo beso. Los dos explorando por millonésima vez la boca del otro, porque aunque ya conocieran cada parte del otro. Cada vez que se volvían a besar, cada vez que se volvían a acariciar y cada vez que hacían el amor nuevamente…

Era como si lo estuviesen haciendo por primera vez. Era como si volviesen a ser esos dos adolecentes inexpertos e inseguros que alguna vez fueron, Naruto sintió como el Uchiha lo hacía retroceder lentamente y sonrió levemente ante eso…

No dejaría ir a ese bastardo ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sasuke era como su otra parte, los dos eran totalmente opuestos, cuando a él le gustaba algo, el Uchiha inmediatamente lo odiaba y viceversa. Siempre había sido así…

Eran como el Ying y el Yang, su abuelo se lo había dicho una vez. Que a pesar de lo opuestos que ambos fuesen, el Ying no podía vivir sin el Yang y el Yang no podría existir sin el Ying. Era una manera extraña de explicar su relación…pero le gustaba pensar que así era…

Porque realmente él no sabría muy bien cómo sobrevivir sin tener a ese teme bastardo a su lado. Le asustaba pensar que se pudiese alejar de él en cualquier momento,…le asustaba pensar que en algún universo paralelo Sasuke no estuviera junto a él…

Porque no sabría como sobrellevarlo, o tal vez sí…pero; sin duda sufriría demasiado. Se separo levemente de la boca del Uchiha; dejando entre los dos un pequeño hilito de saliva, y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-¡Teme…cómprame ramen!-dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo enormemente, Sasuke suspiro con molestia y lo volvió a besar tratando de callarlo. Mientras lo seguía guiando hacía una de las habitaciones del departamento…

-Me niego.

-¡Mezquino!

Seh, tal vez sus primeras veces fueran realmente extrañas y en lugares que nunca imaginaron que serían, sin embargo eso lo hacía mejor ¿No?, porque todos tenemos primeras veces. Solo que las de ellos fueron…un poco más especiales que las demás…

Y nunca se olvidarían de ninguna de ellas.

**FIN**

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este lindo One-shot,y al menos que les haya gustado un poquito hehe. :3 Sin duda las primeras veces de todos son diferentes, pero, haha no creo que nadie tengra primeras veces como estos dos XD. Sin más que decir gracias por leer¡ Nos leemos! :D_

¡_**Te cambio una galleta de navidad por un review! :3**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad! **_


End file.
